1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to a Compact Flash (CF) card connector with an anti-mismating mechanism for preventing insertions of incompatible cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of electronic devices such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and digital cameras, memory cards are used more and more popular wherein the memory cards contain a number of type such as Compact Flash (CF) card, Secure Digital (SD) card, Multimedia card (MMC), Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, Memory Stick (MS), Smart Media (SM) card and XD-picture (XD) Card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,592 discloses a conventional electrical card connector which comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving space for accommodating corresponding card, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing wherein each contact defines a contact portion extending into the receiving space and a tail portion projecting beyond the housing, and an eject mechanism. However, there is no anti-mismating design so that incompatible cards such as SD card, MMC card, MS card, SM card etc. may be inserted in the electrical connector by error and may destroy the contacts thereof.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector having an anti-mismating structure is needed to solve the problem above.